


gently into happiness

by moralityism



Series: Sympathetic Deceit Week [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Week, i really wanted logan drawing hearts on food for his famILY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moralityism/pseuds/moralityism
Summary: The morning routines of the famILY. Written for Sympathetic Deceit week: DLAMP Day.





	gently into happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll have all my Sympathetic Deceit Week fics posted by next Sympathetic Deceit Week! These were all posted on time on Tumblr, I swear.

Deceit admits he’s been spending far more time with the four (well, he doesn’t want to say  _main_ Sides, but) main Sides than he used to. They’re noisy, but it’s not nearly as annoying as he thought it would be. Perhaps Virgil was right when he said they were nice to be around – not that Deceit will ever admit that out loud.

Even still, he doesn’t quite know what to expect when he comes upstairs for breakfast. He’s never joined them quite this early, preferring to drop in during the evening after they’ve all gathered for dinner. Well, there’s a first time for everything, as they say. He wanders downstairs, feeling half-dressed without his hat and overcoat, but he’s greeted by silence.  _It’s only 8 o’clock_ , he wonders.  _Have they all run off together already?_

As if to answer his question, he hears the  _clink_  of dishes from the kitchen. Logan is alone, lining up plates and glasses on the counter.

Deceit leans on the bar. “You four are quite loud for so early in the morning,” he comments lightly, and Logan jumps visibly and whirls around.

“Oh, good morning, Deceit,” he greets, obviously trying to regain his composure. “You’re up rather early.”

Deceit blinks. “Does eight count as early around here?”

“I’m usually the only one up by now,” Logan answers, then flashes Deceit a rare smile. “Although I’d appreciate the company, if you’d like to stay.”

Deceit laughs. “What am I going to do, go back to bed? Perhaps I’ll sleep until noon, I obviously need the beauty rest.” Logan gives him a long, unreadable look, and sets a fifth plate on the counter without responding. Confused by the brush-off, Deceit attempts to restart the conversation. “So, where are the others?”

Logan heaves a sigh at the question. “Well, Patton and Roman have both thoroughly destroyed their sleep schedules, so they’ll probably both be up around noon,” he explains. That explains his response to Deceit’s joke, at least. “Virgil’s schedule varies. Usually he’s up between nine and noon, although occasionally he’s awake before me. Either way, since I am reliably awake and alert before the others, breakfast has become my responsibility.” With that, he gets down a glass and opens the fridge, filling the glass with orange juice and handing it to Deceit.

“Oh,” Deceit says, scrambling for a reply, “I don’t appreciate the juice, although I certainly can’t provide breakfast for myself.”

Logan knits his brows. “Breakfast is my responsibility,” he repeats. He turns to the stove without allowing any further discussion, and Deceit obediently wanders into the living room to give him space.

Whatever he’s cooking smells good, in any case.

Eventually, Logan invites him back into the kitchen and hands him a plate. It’s two pancakes stacked on top of each other, with a snake drawn on top in chocolate syrup.

Deceit looks up at him, confusion written clearly across his face.

“Patton likes it when I draw on it,” Logan clarifies. “Maple syrup and the like are all on the counter, so take what you wish.”

Deceit nods slowly, and goes to investigate. “Do you draw on your own pancake?” he asks absentmindedly.

“Of course I do,” Logan responds immediately, and Deceit snorts. “I need to practice somehow.”

* * *

Virgil joins them in the kitchen about two hours later, unintentionally interrupting Logan as he explains the book he’s been reading for the past few days. (It takes a special talent to make bees sound interesting, Deceit thinks.) Virgil passes both of them without a word, making a beeline for the coffeepot. He lifts the pot and goes to drink straight out of it, but Logan intercepts him, calmly taking the pot and pouring him a mug. Virgil accepts it and immediately seats himself on the counter, curling up and taking small sips of coffee.

“You shouldn’t sit on the…” Logan trails off and turns away. It seems like they’ve had this discussion before, and Logan recognizes it as a losing battle. “Are pancakes alright for breakfast?”

Virgil grunts noncommittally, which is apparently enough of an answer for Logan. The kitchen falls into silence once more as Logan cooks. Virgil’s pancakes have a storm cloud on them, Deceit observes.

Virgil takes the plate and turns to leave the room, but jumps when he makes eye contact with Deceit. “Oh, shit, hey,” he says. “Didn’t expect anyone else to be up this early.”

“I said the same thing,” Logan responds. He glances at the clock and frowns. “Deceit, while Virgil is eating, would you go wake up the other two?”

“Logan stops making breakfast at eleven sharp,” Virgil informs him. “If you sleep too late, you gotta fend for yourself.”

Deceit snorts. “How cruel, making your own family starve,” he teases, and Logan rolls his eyes good-naturedly. “Well, I suppose I’ll go save them from their fate.” He turns and makes his way back upstairs.

He reaches Roman’s room first, and turns the knob carefully. He doesn’t want to shock him awake, after all. “Roman,” he calls softly, peeking into the room, “Logan is going to stop making breakfast soon.”

A pillow comes flying from nowhere and hits him square in the face before he can see anything of Roman’s room. “Get out!” Roman screeches. “I’m not looking my royal best!” Deceit backs out of the room and shuts the door behind him. Roman’s awake, at least.

Patton’s room is next. Deceit wonders if he’ll get a pillow in the face from Patton, too.

He remembers to knock this time before entering, but there’s no response, so he opens the door quietly and looks around. Patton is still fast asleep in his bed…in a cat onesie. Deceit has given up on questioning Patton’s tastes.

“Patton,” he calls as he approaches, “you need to get up if you want breakfast.” Patton doesn’t twitch. “Patton?” Deceit tries again, slightly louder.

Without warning, a pair of hands shoot out from the blankets, and Patton drags Deceit into the bed with him. Deceit cries out and tries to squirm away, but Patton has a death grip even as he nuzzles his face into the back of Deceit’s neck with a contented sigh. Deceit struggles for a few moments more before giving in and accepting his fate. At least he’s warm.

He’s not sure how long he lays there before someone else comes to save him. Virgil comes in and stands at the side of the bed, obviously holding back laughter. “What happened, Dee?” he taunts. Deceit glares at him with all the force he can muster, which is admittedly not much with Patton using him as a teddy bear. Virgil snaps a picture on his phone.

A “Sorry about this” is all the warning Deceit gets before Virgil abruptly grabs the covers and  _pulls_ , sending both Patton and Deceit flying off the bed. The pair land in a tangled heap at his feet, and he tosses the empty covers back onto the bed as Patton whines.

“Sorry, Pat,” Virgil says, “but you have to get up and come downstairs if you want breakfast.” Patton pouts and holds his arms in the air. Virgil rolls his eyes, but after a small staring contest he swoops Patton up anyway, bridal style.

“Me too, Virge,” Deceit insists with a grin, holding his arms out like Patton did. Virgil just rolls his eyes and sweeps out of the room, leaving Deceit to follow him on foot.

“Deceit got caught in the Patton Trap of Doom,” Virgil announces, arriving in the kitchen and depositing Patton on the counter with a flourish. Roman laughs, leaning against the sink and looking altogether too composed for someone who was barely awake half an hour ago.

“Ah, that was my fault. I should have warned you,” Logan apologizes, pouring a mug of coffee for Patton. “Patton gets clingy in the morning.” He pours sugar and milk into the mug and hands it to Patton, who accepts it happily.

He sets immediately to making breakfast, although Deceit notes that it’s 11:15. “Are mornings with them always like this?” he questions Virgil, shooting him a sidelong glance.

“More or less,” Virgil answers with a laugh, “although I’m pretty good at not getting caught by Patton anymore.” He glances around the room with a soft smile, then turns back to Deceit. “So are you going to be coming again tomorrow?”

Deceit smiles back. “I’ll think about it.”


End file.
